


Allergic

by sfk



Series: Aware series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Tom takes care of him, Basically Harry gets sick but in the second chapter, Crack, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry and Tom get into an argument in the first chapter, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of torture, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Sassy Harry Potter, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfk/pseuds/sfk
Summary: Harry never really catches a break. Torture scenes or the flu- dating mob boss Tom Riddle had never, even once, proven to be boring.He just has to make do.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Aware series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703341
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	1. Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after chapter 27 of Aware, and I had to write it because it wouldn't leave me alone. Here, have some fluff and crack and Harry and Tom trying to make their new relationship work. 
> 
> It probably wouldn't make sense for you if you haven't read Aware but idk, go on, hope you enjoy it either way.

It was a pretty sunny day, or so that's how it all started. 

Layering his croissant with butter and honey, Harry thought how could he put it best so Tom won't say no to his proposal. He mulled over it, his gaze going back and forth towards the table in front of him. His breakfast consisted of different fruits on a platter and his brown coffee with too much sugar in it. 

He was on the balcony, overlooking the garden at the Riddle Manor. Bushes of roses and lilies adorned the well-maintained wildness. Tom was in the kitchen, probably making some eggs for his workout later that day.

They had one of their standard arguments two nights ago and Harry couldn't gauge Tom's attitude towards him these days. He was running either hot or cold, the older man surprising him with his silent approvals of Harry's dumb plans or shutting him off at the slightest inconvenience that could put a damper on his mood. 

It was an argument that didn't exactly have an end since they just started fucking each other halfway through it. And, well, it wasn't exactly an argument. It was just... well, Harry couldn't quite put a name on their situation. After all, arriving to their downtown penthouse- tired and eager to wash the day off and take a nap- to a bloody torture scene that was taking place in one of their spare bedrooms wasn't a situation Harry had found himself in every day. Or ever. Dating a mob boss was quite easy when the mob boss in question had done a great job at keeping his work away from Harry and their home. 

Not thinking about everything came easily to Harry, especially when he was trying not to think about Tom's career of choice. Ignorance truly was a bliss and Harry had taken advantage of it for far too long. His mistake was coming to bite him in his fucking arse sooner than later, it seemed. 

"You should try the strawberries," Tom encouraged, coming out of nowhere and almost giving Harry a heart attack. "They're pretty fresh." 

Stopping his mind from going to that night two days ago, where Tom's surprised "Harry?" sounded way too loud in the too silent penthouse, Harry turned towards the brunet man and smiled.

He tried to forget the way he had turned his back just two days ago and sprinted towards their bedroom, leaving apologies in his wake. He had badly needed a cigarette and Tom had been right by his side in no time, offering him one while Harry was trying not to lose his dinner over the bastard's way too expensive shoes. 

The argument kind of started from there.

"Yeah, thanks," Shaking his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts at the moment, Harry responded distractedly even though he knew his stomach couldn't handle more than the two sips of coffee he already had and a half-finished pastry.

His last exam was today and the bittersweet feeling that gripped him at the thought made him almost throw up the little breakfast he had had. He made it through college.

Fuck. He made it through college. 

Tom took a seat in front of him and poured himself some coffee. He wore a blue house robe and his hair was still wet from the shower they both took earlier. He looked soft and comfortable and Harry had a strange urge to cuddle him. Or strangle him. Whichever came first.

Clearing his throat, he began speaking with a barely concealed eagerness in his voice. "So, I wanted to run something by you." Tom only raised an eyebrow, buttering his toast with the same grace he'd made Harry cum last night, and wasn't that a disturbing thought. Harry let his still unfinished croissant down. "I want to go home for a week or so." He sighed, preparing for what would be most likely a refusal. "But I want to go alone." 

Tom didn't stop his movements or let surprise colour his face but Harry knew that it didn't sit well with him. Harry's ideas never really sit well with Tom. After some moments the older man nodded his head, letting Harry know he understood where Harry came from but... There was always a but.

Letting his fork down, Tom dabbed his mouth corners with a napkin and got into his "let's negotiate" attitude, as Harry liked to name it.

"What about AJ? He looks harmless, could pass out as one of your college mates." Tom inquired, searching for Harry's eyes, as always.

Harry shook his head, there was no way he would bring AJ home, the man was crazy on his good days and psycho on his bad ones and while Harry loved the bloke to death, AJ always carried his gun with him and there was no way in hell Harry would bring a gun into his home. "Nope. Alone. Come on Tom, it's my childhood home, nothing will happen. I just want to see my mom and, well, I haven't been home in ages. Just... give me this." Harry wasn't a stranger to begging but he wouldn't go as far as to beg for wanting to spend some time alone with his family and Tom would surely understand that. Well, at least he hoped so.

There was a few moments of silence where Harry thought he was going to die from uncertainty while Tom resumed to his breakfast. If Harry could have had, he would have burned those perfectly made eggs into ash. 

"Ok," Tom spoke. His lips were set into a grim line and Harry knew the older man wasn't exactly thrilled. "AJ would drive you there and then back. How many days you said you needed?" 

Tom looked like he was in one of his illegal or legal- it wasn't like Harry had the slightest clue- meetings and his tone indicated business and Harry, well fuck, Harry was pretty much done with Tom acting like this most of the time. Their relationship was more than just business for Tom by now. Much more. But then again it wasn't like Harry could say something right now, now when they still had a postponed argument ready to just burst out and ruin the little peace their sex life had salvaged.

Well, back to the present.

Hearing Tom's approval - and didn't that sting just a little bit- made Harry sigh in relief. He could feel his lips form an unusual wide smile but he kept his voice neutral, bringing his cup to his mouth. "Just one week." It was still weird, their dynamic these days. It had come off as a surprise when he realized Tom was a pretty reasonable man, all Harry had to do these days was ask instead of just running away and putting up a fight. He was still a little unsure what to do with this kind of ''power'' or how he could manipulate Tom, as AJ had put it. He didn't know if he even wanted to take advantage of Tom's affection for him. And if he did, well using it for trips alone to his hometown and a little bit of weed on Sundays wasn't the worst thing.

"Ok. When are you planning on leaving?" Tom's veiny hands made it hard for Harry to think for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, unsure why there was a headache starting to form in between them. 

"Well today is Thursday so I was thinking about uh, I don't know," Harry frowned, looking at his watch like that would solve his indecisiveness. "Probably Monday?" His answer came out more of a question. 

"Yeah ok, I can work with that." Tom nodded, opening up his newspaper like some mob boss straight out of Scarface, and thus putting an end to their conversation.

Harry sat up and, clumsily and hurriedly, kissed the older guy's cheek, not after muttering a quiet "Thanks, Tom." He sprinted towards the mansion, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

Tom's surprised chuckle followed Harry up to their bedroom. 

\-- 

Nowadays Harry had to run most of the stuff he would do by Tom. He knew it wasn't the most healthy way but well, it wasn't like their relationship was the healthiest out there. They made do and while Harry had to compromise a lot, Tom made up for him in ways that nobody had had in the past. Asking for permission, calling or texting Tom he would be late, having AJ as his bodyguard every minute of every hour - these were just some things he had to make peace with, and he did. They were small things that didn't bother him anymore and while he knew Tom was controlling him through them, Harry didn't mind. 

There were a lot of things that Harry didn't mind but then, there were a lot of things that he did. 

Opening their shared closet, Harry opted for some dark blue slacks, a white shirt and a pair of red Converse. Dressing himself he couldn't help but notice how he hadn't paid for his clothes or rent or food or transportation in months. 

Sighing, he brushed his hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. Just like everything in life, these things didn't come for free. Oh no!

He paid for them every day, with his stomach churning at every corner afraid of what he might find next while every gun that was laying around the house reminded him that the situation he was in was far from safe and normal. He paid for them with every minute spent with AJ following his steps like a shadow or all the events and dinners Tom took him to with the Malfoys or the Lestranges. 

At some point, he started thinking he was getting the short stick in this agreement of theirs. Trying not to strangle Draco Malfoy for 2 hours while sober was exhausting and all he got for it was a fucking pair of red Converse. Pfft!

Tom entered their bedroom as Harry was deciding whether to put some rings oh his fingers or not.

"I'll be working overtime tonight. Order something with AJ and don't wait up." 

"Hmm," Harry made an agreeing sound, checking the bastard's tight ass while he was crouching over something in their closet.

"Last exam?" Harry trailed his eyes over the older's face, deciding to ignore Tom's knowing smirk. 

"Yup," he smiled, deciding to go with four rings instead of five. Sometimes overdoing didn't look good on him, it was more of Tom's thing anyway.

"Ready?" 

Harry bit his lip and sighed. "Not really." 

"Hey," Tom walked over to him and took his chin, searching for his eyes. "You got this." 

"Nice pep talk." Harry blinked, analyzing his lover's aristocratic features. He still couldn't believe this magnetic force of a man wanted Harry. Simple, mundane Harry. 

Tom let out a small smirk before he kissed Harry's lips softly. He could still taste coffee and butter on his tongue. He cupped the older man's face and could feel a three-day stubble. "You need to shave." Harry moaned into this mouth. 

"Mhm," Tom agreed. He could feel the other's hands grip his waist and Harry didn't wait for Tom's demand to jump up in his arms, he knew by now what he wanted, even if it was just sex-related. Sex, they could do. In fact, sex was probably the only part of their relationship that worked more than fine. 

"I'm going to be late," Harry mumbled, letting his head roll and giving Tom the space to lay bites under his ear. If Harry had been standing, he could have felt his knees go weak at the action. 

If anything he got out of this messy relationship it was that Tom was fucking awesome in bed. 

"What time is your exam?" Tom asked between kisses and bites and Harry could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head. The bastard was massaging his ass, bruising the skin for sure.

"Hmpft" Harry moaned and then a second later whimpered when Tom dragged two of his fingers right down his ass crack. His dick inflated in less time than he could fucking say dick. "Fuck," 

"Harry." Tom's tone demanded answers even though the bastard was still going at it, now flexing his hips upward against Harry. "What time?" 

Harry couldn't think about anything except Tom's dick size and how nice it would be to sit on it right about now. "Doesn't matter." And then he gripped Tom's still wet hair hard, just to show how little it mattered. The sound of them kissing was so loud and filthy but it only made Harry want more. "Fuck." He could hear Tom's erratic breathing every time the older got close enough to his ear so he could bite it and the friction between their dicks was just the right amount. Harry wasn't close but he could be, in a couple of minutes.

Tom was the one to pull off first, his face just a little bit flushed. Harry shouldn't have felt as smug as he did but it was rare that he ever did make Tom look as debauched as this. 

"Come on," Tom gritted through his teeth. He was still sporting a bulge and the grey sweatpants did nothing to hide it or make Harry any less horny. Harry tried to go at it again but Tom gripped both of his hands and threw Harry a stern look. "You're going to be late. AJ is downstairs waiting for you." Harry wasn't a slut, well, he wasn't on his good days, there were days and nights and weekends spent with him begging and moaning and whimpering Tom's name, yes, but most of the time he knew when begging would do shit for his little situation so he nodded and let it go.

"Fine." Tom kissed his forehead and wished him good luck. If Harry threw a last glance at Tom and he let his lips turn into a pout at the other's amused eye roll, well nobody needed to know. 

\--

"Whaddup whaddup whaddup?" AJ exclaimed as soon as Harry was taking his first step on the stairs. The blonde threw his arms up and whirled around, showing off his outfit probably. Harry chuckled, way too used to the other's antics.

"Looking good, Jellybeans." 

"Oh come on," AJ dramatically stopped and let out a sigh, "You promised to stop calling me that." 

"Nu-uh, did not promise such things," Harry lied, crushing the other in a too-tight hug. 

"Ready for the last day of hell?" AJ asked, taking his keys out of his pocket and throwing Harry a wink. 

Harry rolled his eyes but his mood brightened considerably even though he was still sporting a half erection. "Whatever." He responded while he got in the car, his stomach still churning with nervousness. "Let's get this over with." 

"Yessir!" AJ happily exclaimed and they were off, out through the guarded gates and into the road. 

Harry let his head roll and closed his eyes. Today would be a long day.

\--- 

"Hey, I was thinking-" Harry tried talking over the music but the Iron Maiden song washed out his words. AJ made a questioning noise and then dropped the volume down, his eyes glancing at Harry for a few seconds before they settled over the road again. They were on the highway and had been for the past ten minutes and Harry's knee apparently couldn't stop bouncing. 

He tried drying his sweaty hands on his legs and spoke up again. "I was thinking if you could do something for me." He didn't dare look towards AJ to see his reaction and continued, wanting to get it over with sooner than later. "I wanted to stop by my old apartment, I have some stuff stashed in there, you know, some personal stuff and I was wondering if you could drop me off. You could come with me if you want to." He shrugged, not seeing a problem with AJ being there.

He could sense AJ growing just a little frigid as he was talking. He waited for a minute and then just when he decided to speak and tell him to drop it AJ cleared his throat. "D'you run it by Riddle?" 

Well, "See, it's kind of one of those things that I would usually don't." Harry smiled innocently. 

Shaking his head, AJ made a left turn and then looked at him, smiling a little. "I don't know Harry..."

"You know what? Forget it." Harry kept his tone neutral, not letting his displeasure known. It wouldn't do good to get mad at AJ, it wasn't his fault anyway. 

"Well, fuck it," AJ shrugged his shoulders after a hot minute, probably realizing that stopping by Harry's old apartment wouldn't exactly put them in a life and death situation. "A little detour wouldn't hurt, huh?" 

And Harry smiled back, trying not to look at the gun he was sporting or the one he knew AJ would usually keep in the glove department. He let his head roll back, closed his eyes and felt his bones ache more than on most days. 

The argument two days ago replayed into his head like a broken radio.

\---  
Tuesday 9 pm // flashback 

"Captain America sucks, dude." Harry cheekily replied to AJ, opening the car door. It rained again and the air was a bit too chilly for his outfit. He couldn't wait to get into the house, take a hot long shower and sleep. Their Art History professor had been brutal on them, pretty much putting the worst and the hardest fucking subjects into his evaluation. Fuck. 

AJ continued with his story, like Harry's insult towards his all-time mighty hero didn't register. "... and if Tony Stark didn't do that he and Bucky..." Harry rolled his eyes and tuned him out, wasn't like he hadn't already heard the same old story whenever they started talking about their favourite Marvel characters. Damn, AJ was like a dog with a stick. 

They crossed the parking lot in no time and then took the elevator straight to the Penthouse. A sigh escaped him while he leaned against the wall. 

"You good?" AJ stopped preaching his love for the star-spangled hero at some point and was now watching him with hooded eyes. 

"Peachy," Harry mumbled. "Just can't wait to wash this fucking day off and take a nap." He crossed his arms and stared at the floor numbers who seemed to move like fucking snails, and hoped his burning eyes would somehow make them go faster. 

"That bad huh?" AJ asked and then hit Harry's shoulder with his fist in a jokingly manner. Harry let out a dramatic "ouch, that fucking hurts bro" but that only made AJ roll his eyes and call him a pussy. "Come on, how about this? You go wash up and in the meantime, I'll set up the PlayStation, make some sandwiches, grab a couple of beers and we can play a few rounds of Mortal Kombat?" 

The elevator finally reached the last floor and Harry whined while he crossed the hallway and into the big kitchen/ living room. "You always fucking beat my arse at it though." 

AJ's hid his satisfied chuckle after he saw Harry's grim expression into a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, you do suck at it." He made his way towards the fridge and opened it, probably getting started on those sandwiches already. 

Harry didn't have anything to retort except a weak ''shut up'' that only made AJ laugh more at his expense and then took the stairs, heading towards the bedroom, intent on showering as soon as possible. 

Then a pained sound stopped him dead in his tracks and he would have called for AJ like Tom had drilled in his mind and into him (literally) that night a few weeks ago, except the bastard never said anything about Harry needing AJ in a situation where Tom was towering over a chained man in one of their spare bedrooms.

The door was opened and it all played beautifully in front of his eyes for Harry to see. So he froze.

It was Atlas who noticed him first, Tom was too fucking busy asphyxiating the life out of the nameless man who shit, looked like was on the verge of passing out and had what looked like a nasty cut on his brow. 

Shit.

"Harry?" It was rare that Harry could surprise Tom these days, after everything they had been through, his little escapades and that one time he almost fucking died, but he came pretty close that night. 

So Tom wasn't expecting him. Or he was, because there was no way he suddenly forgot he had a boyfriend with whom he shared the same godforsaken penthouse they were all in unfortunately at the moment. So he was, and he wanted Harry to see this. Because this was Harry's life now, because he was dating and fucking a motherfucking Al Capone and he would have to get used to murders and torture scenes in his home whenever and wherever. Tom cursed.

Harry apologised and well, he fled. 

Could you blame him? 

He sprinted towards their bedroom's balcony and put his hands on the railing, trying to get himself together. He could feel his whole body start to break a sweat and fuck, he really didn't want to throw up the little food he still had in his body. 

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. 

Tom asked him, a few months back, if this let's start fresh and new thing meant he had to get rid of some unpleasant things from their past. Like the gun he'd fucked Harry's mouth with or the penthouse. But Harry said no, because well, sure both the penthouse and the Riddle Mansion held some bittersweet and overall yes, horrible memories but he knew he'd get past it. Now, with that cursed image of the bleeding man inside one of their spare bedrooms burnt on his retina, he might go back on that statement and say yes. Get rid of it. 

Fuck. 

He saw Tom before he could hear him, agile and quick as a panther as always. The older man didn't say anything for a moment. Then he held a cigarette for Harry to take and a lighter.

Harry lit his cigarette and took a few shaky drags, trying and failing to make his hand stop trembling. 

"You weren't supposed to see that." Tom's sigh sounded more tired than usual. Harry couldn't look at him so instead he chose to focus on the starry night and the wide mostly asleep city laid before him. "I'm sorry Harry, I-"

"You promised!" Shut up. Don't go there... "You promised you will keep it away. You gave me your word Tom." Shut up, his mind screamed at him but the fear toppled with disgust was the only shot of adrenaline he needed apparently to start digging his own grave. "We made a deal, remember," he let out a shaky breath, feeling disappointed as he was running his hands on his tired face. "I stop running but you keep it away from me, it never finds me and I never stumble unto it." 

It. Your other life. Your other persona. The Tom that didn't really care about spoken consent and chased me through the UK like a mad man. Your mafia life.

But it wasn't as simple as he thought it would be. Harry still got glimpses of the man Tom truly was, glimpses of guns, of AJ suddenly changing from what Harry thought it was his best buddy into a soldier whenever he thought Harry is in danger, of dark tinted windows cars and the twins sometimes following him at school.

He was trying to keep on to this life they had started these past few months, ignorant of what he had gotten himself into and who Tom really was.

"Harry," Tom's voice sounded sad, probably a little tired too. He had told Harry that this attitude of ignoring certain aspects of their life now will not go well in the long run and he had been right. Fuck, the bastard had been right. But Harry didn't want to know, he thought as he closed his eyes and shook his head, didn't want to acknowledge how fucked up he truly is, letting a man like that, like Tom, kiss him gently and hold him through the night. What did that say about him, about Harry who didn't even have a bad bone in his body? Who couldn't hurt a fly? 

"I can't Tom, I- I can't," he tried to suppress the sob that threatened to leave his mouth but it was too late. It shook his entire being and it made him mad, here he was almost crying when he was supposed to yell at Tom and make a scene. 

Tom approached him and tried to gather his sobbing form into his arms but Harry didn't let him, wrestling his way out, mumbling a small but angry no. 

No. 

"No!" 

"Harry!" Tom was starting to look like he was losing his patience. Good. Because Harry had already lost his. "I told you, this kind of things happen. I'm sorry it sprung on you like that, it was never my intention but there's nothing I can do right now. Calm yourself down before you give yourself another panic attack and let's talk about this." 

"This kind of things happen? Oh my god," Harry put his hands up in his hair and tugged, just to feel something, anything. "Do you hear yourself?" 

"We had this discussion a million times," Tom rubbed his eyes like Harry's entire existence was giving him a headache. "I'm not going to change who I am and you already knew that when we started this whole thing in March. You came, willingly, to me. I don't have a gun pointed to your head 24/7 and forcing you to stay here with me so this is something that you'll have to get used to at some point." Tom stopped for a brief moment, probably took into Harry's pathetic, hunched form and sighed, continuing with a more gentle tone. "Darling, I'm sorry this happened. Come here, hey, look at me,"

But well, Harry had none of that and thus, the argument proceeded like all of their arguments did, going nowhere and losing it's meaning halfway through it. At some point they were arguing about the events Tom always took him to while he was grabbing a beer from the fridge. He noticed two cut-up sandwiches on a plate and Harry remembered AJ. 

Atlas was also gone, probably taking the nameless, bloodied guy with him. 

He felt bad at an image of AJ eating his sandwiches alone in his car while Harry and Tom had been arguing upstairs but then he remembered the situation he was in and well, looking at Tom's angry sneer pointed at Harry while he was still rambling on, at this point just to keep the fight going, AJ was a fucking lucky bastard.


	2. Salted Caramel Pie

Harry was silent as he opened the door, AJ only nodding at him when he got in the car, already sensing his dark mood. The bodyguard cracked a joke not short after but Harry took the offered coffee with a grim smile, not reacting to the other's words.

He'd been feeling off the entire morning and the two-long hours that he spent trying to remember everything he could about his Drawing and Painting Techniques course didn't help.

"Ready?" AJ spoke at some point gently.

"Huh?" Harry turned his head. Too busy staring at his long fingers and trying to think about nothing, he didn't notice they were already parked in front of his old building.

"Uh-yeah," he replied but made no move of getting out. 

AJ said nothing for a moment, only staring at his face. "We don't have to-" 

"Yeah, we do." Then he cursed, fumbling with the door handle. AJ followed him out but made no move, watching Harry's internal battle play out on his face. 

He knew he needed to do this, like a ritual passing or some shit people needed to do to finally leave their old life behind but- it was hard saying goodbye to the life he used to have and to the complete freedom he had grasped at desperately these past few months.

It felt like he was betraying himself, in some ways.

"Ok," he mumbled to himself. Then to AJ, "I don't have a key." 

The bodyguard raised his eyebrow at him. "Then how are going to get in?" 

Harry shrugged. "Like I always used to do, back when I was coming home shit-faced and couldn't find my keys." He threw a look at the fire escape stairs.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." But AJ was already heading that way, leaving Harry laughing softly beside the car.

He soon followed him and watched AJ inspect the high distance, cursing loudly when his foot walked into a puddle.

"How the fuck were you able to get up there alone and drunk?" Harry turned his head up and looked at the hanging ladder. 

"Wasn't alone, most of the times." 

"Are you telling me people did this," AJ gesticulated between Harry and the stairs, "just to hit that ass."

Harry laughed, shrugging. "What can I say, it's a great ass." 

"And here I am, doing this and getting to hit nothing," AJ grumbled, putting his hands together and interlocking his fingers, urging Harry to step on them so he could throw him up enough that Harry could grip the ladder. "I feel like a fucking cheerleader."

Harry hissed as he barely made contact with the thing, keeping his balance on AJ's now raised hands. "You're getting to hang out with me now shut up and push me higher."

"I am," AJ whined but stretched out his arms more. 

Harry swayed again, and again barely made contact with the ladder. "I swear to god if you drop me-" he let the threat hang in the air as he made a final push and gripped the metal with his right hand. His left soon followed and now he was dangling in the air, AJ looking up at him with a weird face. " - it will be Tom who will be hitting something or someone." He finished lamely.

"You know, looking from down here, that ass is so not worth this whole effort." AJ grinned, sending him a wink.

"Bite it." He bit back, still hanging.

Harry pushed himself up a second time and finally landed on the horizontal platform, dusting his jeans off. He looked down at AJ, rolling his eyes. "Need some help princess?" 

"Nah," AJ grinned. "I got it all under control." Then just like in the movies, AJ leapt and gripped the ladder with his right hand, hoisting himself up more before doing a backflip and landing in front of Harry without breaking a sweat.

Harry felt his mouth drop. "What? Are you telling me you could have done all that and then dropped the ladder for me but you didn't?" 

AJ shrugged, mouth stretched into a big smile. "Sometimes you have to work for it." 

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned around and headed towards the third floor, gripping the railings as he was ascending the stairs. Arriving at his old bedroom window, he looked down, contemplating. "I don't remember ever doing that sober. Huh. Could've broken my neck."

"Are you sure you didn't?" AJ's expression turned into mock concern, his hand coming up to Harry's head, searching for bumps.

Harry swatted at his fingers. "Quit it." Then he turned towards the bedroom window, unlocking it like he always used to do.

"Man, that's some weak-ass security system if you ask me."

Harry hummed, peering inside at the bare looking room. The white sheets were gone from the bed as well as the laptop he knew was always thrown on it. His textbooks, the framed picture of his dad and mom and the little trinkets he had accumulated over the years were nowhere to be found. Tom had barged in and took everything from his life, literally.

"Any day now," AJ muttered, leaning on the building wall and looking bored.

Harry huffed, fisted his hands and exhaled. Then he ducked and entered the room, the floors squeaking as he took his first step. 

It felt weird- like it had been Harry Potter's bedroom once but he wasn't that Harry Potter anymore. He crossed the room, looking into every nook and corner, searching for something, anything. 

He stopped at his work table. Running his finger up and down, he closed his eyes and tried to remember the naive, scared little boy he once was. He hadn't known that then. He'd felt like running was the best thing he could have done but looking back at it, running was even an option in Tom's world. He learnt that the hard way.

Inspecting his finger he noticed that there wasn't even an inch of dust on it. He turned to AJ, who was leaning on the window stool now, a closed-off expression on his face. Looking around, he realized everything seemed clean and the air was fresh. 

"I don't understand, is someone living here now?" But the room was clearly unlived in, the barren walls and furniture a testimony of that. 

AJ shook his head and crossed the room towards him. "Tom leased it for the remaining of the year. Heck, he probably even bought it."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

AJ shrugged. "He was probably keeping it for you, in case, I don't know, you wanted to come back." 

"What?" Harry couldn't help but exclaim loudly. "But I wanted to come back."

AJ shook his head again. "I don't know Harry, probably like in a worst-case scenario."

"Worst-case scenario like what?" 

AJ only raised his arms in a don't shoot position. "You'll have to take it with boss-man. I'm not getting in between this."

Harry huffed then turned around and stormed through the bedroom door, stopping to take in the empty-looking living room. There was nothing there, nothing to show or remind him of his old life. Not his favourite yellow blanket or the soft pillow his sister had bought him on his 17th birthday.

He toured the place and with every step, he started to feel as empty as his old apartment. AJ was keeping quiet for once, watching him with a calculating gaze. 

Then, finally, on the living room white wall, right near the worn-out and uncomfortable couch, Harry caught a smudge of yellow. Paint. 

Suddenly realizing something he scrambled in the opposite direction. He got on his knees and looked around the little dresser in the corner, right where he knew a big splash of red will be from that one time he tried to do a big art project for one of his classes on a rainy Sunday.

It was there. 

He looked around the room, at the little kitchen furniture that he used to always complain about, at the table for two which used to be full of his papers, ashtrays and blunts and smiled bitterly. 

Tom hadn't sold it or changed it in any way. He'd kept it exactly the way it used to be. Like a fucked up souvenir from Harry's lost life, keeping it all to himself. 

He rose, suddenly remembering what he came for in the first place. If the apartment hasn't been renovated that meant Harry's little possessions were still there. 

He headed towards his old bedroom, catching a glimpse of AJ sitting comfortably on the couch. The man had been watching him silently the whole time. 

"Wanna do the honours?" He asked.

AJ scrambled to his feet and followed him. He watched as Harry sunk to his knees a second time and dislodged a piece of wood from the floor. Inside, a vial of cocaine, some pot, a rolled-up piece of fifty and a notebook was hidden. 

"What are you doing?" Harry could hear the slight panic in AJ's voice. 

He rolled his eyes at the other's wavering faith in him. "Don't worry. I'm not doing something I'm not allowed to." 

He took the items out and placed them one by one on the carpet. 

You see, once you leave a life -either dead or alive- there was always some ritual of passing. Say you get married or have kids or just die- in some cases, people would usually have a wedding or a baby shower or a funeral. Harry had no such thing. He woke up one day and realized he was living a new life, so different from his old one and that the old him was as dead as a dead person could be. 

Then he remembered about the stuff hidden in the apartment. It made sense, to use something that his old self used to posses.

He rose, taking the vial of cocaine with him and headed towards the bathroom. AJ followed him, a hovering shadow at his right shoulder. He unclasped it. It was an emergency stash, kept for the worst of the worst days. He looked at it and smelled it but was too afraid to taste it. 

Then he poured the white substance in the toilet, both him and AJ watching quietly as he pushed the button and all of it disappeared down the drain. 

"Well, that was that." He clapped his hands, feeling more disappointed than he cared to admit. 

He returned to the bedroom, taking the money and putting it in his wallet. The notebook was more of a diary but he had no need for it anymore so he might as well burn it or something.

AJ was still watching him silent but with a weird look on his face. Harry was too afraid to ask about it. Instead, he smiled at him and pointed at the bag of weed. "Wanna get high?" 

Something in AJ shifted and then a second later he smiled back. "Sure." 

Harry rolled the blunt and made a filter cutting a piece of his cigarettes pack. He inhaled and hold the first three hits for much longer, urging his body to relax faster. He passed it to AJ who followed him out of the window, both taking a seat on the fire escape stairs. They passed the blunt around a couple of times, not speaking. 

Then Harry took the diary in his hands, lighting it on fire. He looked at it for a few moments, trying to remember when was the last time he had written in it. Oh yeah, the day his father had passed away. 

He let it fall down on the stairs when the fire was reaching his fingers and took the offered joint from AJ, inhaling. 

He watched as the last remains of his old life burnt away. 

"What was all that about?" AJ finally asked, probably not taking Harry's funeral-like silence too well. 

He simply shrugged. "I'm not who I was anymore. I have no use for these things." 

On the way back to the car, Harry stopped a gipsy-looking woman with a baby in her arms and offered her the rolled-up fifties. The woman took it with a small smile. 

AJ was silent on the way back home. 

\--   
Getting used to who Tom was as a person, to his life and the way he would handle things daily wasn't something Harry just took in a stride. At times he felt like he couldn't fit in or find his place in Tom's world. 

Starting this new life wasn't as easy and as quick as some would think. Harry still had a hard time getting used to all the guns and the bodyguards trailing silently and shadowing him at every turn. It made him stand out of place, especially at his Uni. 

He would sometimes catch himself in class thinking about a more normal, mundane life. He would dream about nights full of booze and bad decisions, almost tasting the complete freedom of roaming London's shady streets at night alone, just him and his music blasting through his headphones. 

He had none of that now, only bulletproof tinted cars and men in suits following his every move. 

Rubbing his temples, he watched AJ make a U-turn and then park the car. 

"You ok?" The bodyguard asked, looking concerned. 

Harry appreciated it and appreciated AJ more, more than everything in his new life. AJ was a high dose of normalcy for Harry and a great friend. Most of the days it was just the two of them, exploring new cafes, taking walks down narrow streets and talking about their interests or playing videogames at home. 

It was like having a best friend, or better, a brother. He couldn't help but think that one person wasn't enough to make you want to stay in that kind of dangerous life and if it was, then AJ shouldn't have to be that person. 

Tom. Tom was still a mystery. Harry knew how he fucked, knew how he liked his coffee in the morning and every little thing about the other man by now. He knew about Tom's childhood and his job and some of his hobbies but he realized it still wasn't enough. 

It was still a long way until they could both call themselves equals. Because that's what Harry had always wanted, a healthy relationship, one which was entirely different from what he and Zion had. And his relationship with Tom couldn't even come close to be called healthy, especially the way they had started it.

"Yeah, just a headache." He closed the car door and made his way to the elevator, AJ following him quietly. 

The Penthouse was silent as always at that time of the hour. Tom would always work late and if he wasn't working at his office then he would be in his study, making calls or reading documents. Harry sometimes pitied the other man, his life, as glamorous as it sounded, was actually pretty lonely. 

Over the last few months, the Penthouse did start to look more lived-in. A few of Harry's sneakers were thrown carelessly in the foyer while two of his hoodies were tangled with the soft blankets on the couch in the living room. The Xbox and PS4 consoles made their way near the big TV and some of Harry's art magazines crowded the coffee table along with three Starbucks cups. 

It looked more like a frat apartment if it were not for the expensive-looking furniture and the grey marble screaming rich. 

"Wanna watch some old TV shows reruns?" 

"Sure," Harry shrugged, on his way to find some aspirin for the pounding headache he was still sporting.

He chugged two tablets with a glass of water and refused AJ's offered beer, the thought of tasting the bitter liquid almost making him gag. He wasn't feeling so great but it was probably just tiredness. What else could be anyway?

He threw himself on the too big and comfortable couch, AJ taking a seat right next to him, and put on some Big Bang Theory. At some point, he reclined himself sideways and threw a thick, soft blanket over his shivering body. The lull of the TV and the warmth that soon enveloped him made him drift off, AJ's thigh near his head providing the well-needed comfort.

He fell into a restless sleep. 

\--- 

When he roused up from a too-long nap, the TV had been turned off and the apartment was silent and dark. He tried to get up but everything hurt, from his bones to the strands of hair from his scalp. 

It didn't take too long to realize he was feverish and no matter the clothes that he was still sporting and the thick blanket thrown over him, he just couldn't get warm. 

With shaky hands, he fumbled for his phone which he knew had been thrown on the coffee table. He squinted at the bright light when he found it and grew shocked at the late hour. It was 9 pm. Tom should have been already home by now and he had no idea where AJ was. 

He made his way to the bedroom with shaky steps and threw himself under the covers, not caring he was already drenched in sweat. He tried to find a comfortable spot and then brought Tom's pillow to his chest, inhaling the older man's scent in a fit to try and make himself calm down. 

He couldn't forget that the last time he had been shaking this much was when he was trying to get rid of the drugs in his system. It brought unpleasant memories which he hoped wouldn't throw him in a panic attack. 

He knew he was just sick, that it was just the common cold, and it made sense, he had been restless the entire day, sporting a headache that just grew more and more as the day passed. Still, he couldn't shake the flashbacks that made him sick just thinking about them. 

Twisting in the bed, both hot and cold, his stomach made a strange noise before Harry realized he was actually going to throw up. Tangled in too many sheets he barely made it in time to the bathroom, gagging on the way there. 

After he was finished he let his head fall on the cool porcelain. His skin felt clammy and probably looked pale as fuck. He felt so shitty like he couldn't even get up from there and for a moment he was afraid he actually couldn't. With shaky hands, he hoisted himself up and made his way to the mirror, hastily cleaning his teeth, trying and failing to remove the bitter taste still in his mouth. 

He knew he wasn't able to make himself hot tea or hunt for meds so, with that in mind, he threw himself under the covers again and with a still-hurting stomach, he drifted off for the second time that day.

That's how Tom found him, tangled in his sheets and running a fever that felt like it was actually killing him. The older man's cold hand felt so good on his clammy, feverish forehead that Harry didn't even bit out his moan. 

"-come on, you're too hot." Apparently, the man had been speaking with Harry for some time now but he couldn't concentrate on anything except for the fact that the clothes he was wearing felt like they were shredding his skin and Tom's cool hand made it all go away. 

"Thanks," he replied, chuckling when he realized what Tom said.

Tom's unimpressed look only made him laugh some more.

"Everything hurts." He whimpered at Tom's big hands crushing his bony shoulders. Even his bones hurt. Fuck. 

"You have a cold. It's ok. Come on, up you go," Tom rambled as he helped Harry get up. "AJ called me when he realized you were shivering in your sleep and had a fever. He went to buy food and medicine. Stay still," he admonished when Harry was trying to swat at his hands, "I need to get you undressed, you need a bath."

"But it's cold." He barely whined, his throat hurting like a motherfucker. 

"I know but you stink." 

Tom's words might have been gentle and soft-spoken, with no ill intent behind them, but Harry felt more dramatic than usual. "Hey, that was mean." 

Tom took a look at his pout and smirked. "Look who's a baby when they're feeling sick." 

Pouting more, Harry let Tom manhandle him until he was left in nothing but boxers. It wasn't easy standing up to Tom's physical ways on a good day but sick, Harry had no chance. 

Tom was still wearing his white shirt and slacks, his suit jacket thrown carelessly on the bed next to them. That was so unlike Tom.

"Hey, look," he sleepily said, "you threw your jacket on the bed. It will crease. That's so unlike you, dude." Another bout of giggles which only ended in a string of curses, as his body hurt whenever he moved. 

He could hear Tom sigh and before he had any warning he found himself upside down, Tom's left shoulder bruising the hell of his ribs.

"Hey," he slapped Tom's back but Tom probably hadn't even felt it, what with the little energy he had left. "Put me down you brute." 

Tom stopped for a moment and hoisted Harry up some more, his shoulder digging painfully into Harry's too sensitive skin. "You can barely keep yourself on your feet. Come on, a quick bath, some food and you can sleep some more." 

Harry huffed but conceded, yelping when his naked ass touched the cold marble counter in their bathroom. Tom steadied him then took a good, long look at him. Feeling his chin pushed up, his hair parted and his forehead being checked, Harry couldn't help but compare his lover to his mother who used to do the same. 

Who would have thought Tom had any maternal or paternal instincts to begin with. He chuckled, feeling delirious with the fever. At Tom's concerned, pinched expression he only shrugged. 

The boxers followed the rest of the clothes soon. Harry shied away and covered himself, even in his feverish state. Even after all the crazy, brutal sex and all the times he undressed in the mornings or afternoons in front of Tom, he still felt a little self-conscious. While his body was still a little bony and barely had any muscles, he'd put on some weight in the past few months, courtesy of trailing after Tom to his gym session and all the expensive, delicious food the other man was keen on feeding him. 

He couldn't shake the feeling that Tom was taking his role a bit too seriously, providing for him and essentially making him feel like a boy toy instead of just another man in their relationship. 

The power dynamics were fucked either way, what with Tom carrying a gun all the freaking time. 

The water was already running and filling the tub when he raised his head, startled from his thoughts. The scent of honey and vanilla filled his nose, recognizing his favourite scent which was already starting to calm him down.

Tom's sleeves were rolled as he hoisted Harry up by his armpits, making him squeak. 

"I can get in the tub by myself, ohmygodTom." 

"I know." His smirk made Harry feel more sluggish than the damned fever. "But I like you this helpless." 

"Of course," Harry bit back, wincing at the too-hot water which he knew had the perfect temperature, it was just his fucked up body that went from hot to cold in seconds. "You just want to take advantage of me more." 

Tom laughed as he softly gripped the back of Harry's head and dunked half of it underwater, enough so his hair could get wet. "You make it too easy." 

Harry tried to glare, and mostly stand up for himself, but his eyes felt too droopy and Tom massaging his scalp and untangling the knots in his hair wasn't helping. "Not fair." He let out a pleasant sigh, finally relaxing. 

"There we go." Tom's voice was breathy and small like he was afraid to speak too loudly. Like he somehow knew that would hurt Harry's ears. "Nice and easy."

Harry hummed, closing his eyes and letting Tom's take care of him. They sat like that for a few minutes, Tom dragging a sponge full of honey-scented body wash over Harry's upper body, massaging the skin. 

"We should do this more often," Harry drawled, feeling better for the first time that day. "You, my servant, worshipping me like I deserve to."

Tom grinned then splashed some water into Harry's face, making the younger man scrunch his nose. "What do you mean, I always do this, you just feel the need to fight me every second of every day." 

Harry rolled his eyes. Then he giggled at Tom's rolled-up sleeves which were wet, the thought of the thousands dollars worth of designer shirt destroyed because of his bubbly bath loosened up something in his chest, making feel warmer and relaxed. Hence their unusual, soft conversation. "It's called playing hard to get." 

Tom hummed, his hand trailing dangerously low. Harry let him drag the sponge over his shaft and balls even though his cheeks were pink with more than just fever. Tom's face was closer, as his hand was now dragging the body wash over Harry's legs, unperturbed. "But I always get you." 

It sounded like a statement, which Harry guessed it truly was, just like everything Tom let out of his mouth when it came to Harry. Every time Tom spoke about Harry, no matter if it was to Harry himself or other people, Tom held an authoritarian edge to his voice much more different than the one he would usually command or give orders with, a softer but just as serious edge. It made Harry warm and confused at the same time. It made him forget the man washing Harry's sweat and fever now was the same man who would so easily put a hit on someone, emotionless and void.

Shaking his head of any unwanted thoughts, Harry decided to breach another unfamiliar territory. "I bet you are as mushy as me when you get sick, if not worse." 

Tom let out an unimpressed laugh. "I don't get sick often, I take care of myself and exercise a lot." 

Rolling his eyes, Harry hoisted himself up and took the nearest shampoo bottle he could find. Tom stole it a second after, lathering his hands and proceeding to give Harry one of the best scalp massages he ever had. "Why did you do when you were living on the streets and got sick?" 

Tom paused, probably not even for a second, but Harry, who was watching him like a hawk, noticed it and realized the subject was more sensitive than he initially thought.

"Waited for it to pass. But that was when I was younger, as I grew older I had more money so... don't worry. I'm still here, yeah?"

Harry knew Tom hated being pitied. If it was something that Harry learnt these past few months it was that. So he schooled his concerned expression and tried to get rid of the image of a 14-year-old Tom shivering on the streets, sporting the same fever and headache Harry was suffering from at the moment. 

He couldn't help but take Tom's hands and interlock their fingers though, the bubbles popping when their skin made contact. 

"Yeah." He echoed softly. He felt sad. 

"Come on," Tom got up and took the showerhead, reclining Harry's head so he could get all the suds out of his hair. Harry let himself be manhandled until his body was finally clean then he let Tom dry him and dress him into a robe. 

With his legs going back and forth, barely touching the tiles in the bathroom, and with his ass on the countertop, Harry let Tom blowdry his hair while he silently took in the bizarre image in front of him. Tom's shirt and slacks had more wet patches than dry while his hair looked like someone had been running their hands excessively through it the past hour.

He gave the older man a tired smile, not even hoping to understand what the fuck was actually happening. Harry was just happy he could draw comfort from whoever was near because sick Harry always meant clingy Harry.

The big LBS shirt Tom was putting on Harry was his of course and smelt like the older man as well. Harry hugged himself, trying to bury himself in the smell. The grey, soft pants followed soon, as well as some fluffy socks. 

Harry took everything in stride, the way Tom lifted him up from the countertop and told him to follow him in the bedroom, the bed that had already been changed into new, fresh sheets and the food that was waiting for them in white containers on the little coffee table. 

"Did AJ do all this?" 

Tom took a bowl of soup and passed it to Harry, as well as some cutlery. "He dropped by with the food." 

Harry was too afraid to ask who changed their sheets. 

He took a seat on the bed and after some seconds of trying and failing to find a more comfortable position, he slumped on the now clean pillow, crossed his legs and proceeded to slurp the soup, ignoring the noodles, chicken and the spoon. 

Tom watched him detached, clearly unimpressed.

"Going to take a shower. There are some rice and some dessert. Eat it all, you'll have to take medicine after."

Harry hummed at Tom's retreating back. The shower started not soon after, almost lulling Harry into a haze consisting of only the shower running and the hot soup burning his taste buds. 

He still felt awful, but the shivering stopped by now, the headache turning into an aching, small pounding at the back of his head. He abandoned the bowl of soup for the rice, inhaling the smoked vegetables before digging in. The dessert consisted of Salted Caramel Pie that Harry knew you could find only at L'Oscar, Tom's favourite but pricey restaurant. 

He basically inhaled the crusty heaven, not even paying attention to the whipped cream added on the side. After he finished, he wiggled his body under the sheets, patting his full tummy that was starting to cramp. 

The drowsiness was catching upon him, the headache which was something he had tolerated for the past 10 minutes was coming back full force. 

He forced his head between the pillows, sheltering his sight from the bright lights in their bedroom and tried to settle himself, relaxing his body. He could feel sleep taking over his body but once again it was Tom's arrival that made him open his eyes and sat himself up. 

"Just these two tablets and you can sleep." Tom's voice was soft, and it has been the entire night Harry realized. The older man was wearing only a towel, looking insanely hot for Harry's too mushy and sick brain to process. He could swear he saw Tom's chest glistening with water drops.

Harry swallowed the medicine, burping as he handed the glass of water back to Tom, making the mob boss snort and chuckle, and then apologizing with pink cheeks.

"Elegant as always, baby," the endearment term was also something Tom took to use daily but it made Harry's heart pound as faster as it did the first time the older had used it. Harry was starting to get used to a lot of things he used to hate once.

Tom came back to bed clothed in grey pants. 

"Not hungry?" Harry drowsily asked, already feeling his body going comatose.

"Ate earlier, had a dinner meeting," Tom mumbled as he got under the covers, manhandling Harry's body like he always did at nights, Harry as the little spoon, cocooned and sheltered by Tom's body.

He hated the position sometimes, suffocating and controlling as it was, but Harry only sighed softly that night, grateful for the human contact and the well-needed warmth. 

His skin erupted into goosebumps even though his body stopped shivering at some point- the clear effect Tom had on him was daunting. 

He couldn't actually get it up, could he? And also, who even would fuck while being sick? Wasn't that gross? 

Getting rid of his thoughts, he wiggled back, rustling the sheets, until his back was glued to Tom's chest and his ass to Tom's lower abs. Tom's left arm thrown over Harry's body twitched. Harry bit his lip.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harry appreciating the quietness and darkness of the room, even though some city lights still made their way through the half-opened curtains. 

"Are you sleeping?" 

Tom's warm puffs on Harry's neck turned into a kiss, then another one on Harry's hair. "No, why?" 

Harry shifted and Tom let him. He was the one who manhandled Tom now, turning the other man on his back and resting his head on Tom's chest, throwing on leg carelessly over the other's. 

He exhaled, Tom's heartbeat- a familiar song in his ear- lulled him into a haze. It was weird how well they matched, how their bodies earned for one another, how crazy and stupid this compatibility was between them when most of the times they were at each other's throats, their personalities clashing as much as their bodies clicked.

"How was your day?" Harry remembered that this was something he should have asked earlier. Their relationship meant more than fucking and arguing, it meant talking and... rubbing their feet together under the sheets, apparently. 

Harry's toenail scratched Tom's heel. Tom laughed softly. 

The older man's hand came up to Harry's shoulders, caressing the skin there and leaving pink spots in its wake. It was intimate, whatever they had at night. It was something that nobody could ever take away from Harry, not even Tom. 

And Harry loved this Tom. This Tom was soft and his hair was tousled and smiled more and was more gentle. He talked more, opened up to Harry more and kissed Harry like he cherished him. 

Regular Tom did all that but night Tom wasn't that guarded and seemed more human, at least to him. 

"It was fine. Had a few meetings, nothing too interesting." Tom's voice betrayed nothing but it didn't matter, even if something had truly happened, Harry would only learn if Tom wanted him to. 

"I stopped by my old apartment today." Harry heard Tom inhale sharply but he continued, "Made AJ promise not to tell you. It was just something that I needed to do." 

"I see." His voice carried nothing. "I don't know what I should be concerned about more, AJ not telling me, he does have a soft spot for you, or-"

"Why did you keep it? The apartment?" 

Tom's hand travelled from Harry's shoulder up until it gripped his hair softly. The movement turned Harry's head enough so Tom could kiss his forehead. His lips were cold on Harry's feverish forehead, trailing afterwards to lightly peck his scar.

"I don't know. If you ever wanted to take a break, from this, from us, I guess I wanted you to have a place to escape."

Harry turned enough so he could watch Tom's eyes in the dark. "But you don't believe in breaks." 

"I don't. But for you, I would probably believe in anything."

Huffing, Harry pushed himself down. His leg hiked up more, seeking and needing more warmth and comfort. 

"Do you?" Tom continued, voice even. "Need a break, I mean." 

Tom didn't sound insecure or threatened or hurt, but again, Harry had never seen him being those things, so he couldn't tell.

Harry thought back to his day, to the pounding headache, to the comfy couch he slept on when he came home, to the way AJ had quickly realized he was running a fever and called Tom then went out to buy soup. Then he thought about the way Tom had taken care of him, had washed him and had handled him gently. The medicine, the clean sheets, his favourite dessert.

If he had been at his old apartment, he would have had to suffer through the migraines and fever all by himself. Cleaning himself in the crappy shower with cold water, eating instant ramen and then going to sleep in his shitty bed? Yeah, fuck that. 

Harry wiggled more into the hot-running body besides him and squeezed Tom's leg with his own. 

"Nah. Who would have taken care of me then?" 

Tom's chuckle was soft as his lips trailed one last time over his forehead.

"Go to sleep Harry." 

Harry did that, the third time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna edit this in the morning. It's 4 am here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Almost 3 years. If you are still here for Aware, even after all this time, thank you. To the new readers, hello and thank you for stopping by. 
> 
> The new chapter for Aware will be out soon, I promise!
> 
> Also- I haven't really written in a few years so this is me trying to get back into the game, especially since English is not my first language. Sorry for the typos, the mistakes and such. It has been a while.


End file.
